


Befriending Mr. Popular

by Luckycat222



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckycat222/pseuds/Luckycat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is the new kid in town. He just moved to Texas with his sister, Jade, and his cousin, Jake and is ready to make new friends when he meets cool as can be Dave Strider. Dave Strider is ultimatly the most untouchable person in school, with his natural good looks and unreadiable personality he sparks Johns intrest and John makes it his goal of the year to befriend him. The world seems to be against him though as Dave is not only the heart throb of the school but also the captian of the football team, while john is as nerdy as it gets. Will he be able to win a friendship- if not more with Dave or will he fail his task? And if he does, will it last once John learns the truth about Dave? (That summary fails but ya, story is hopefully not as terrible as this makes it out to be. Read and enjoy!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before (aka unpacking)

==> Be the new kid.

You are not as new as the narrator is discribing. You just moved to Austin, Texas and are soon to be beggining the school year. The house you have recently moved into is rather large though that is expected as it is no longer just yourself, your dad, and your sister Jade, but also your cousin, Jake. Jade has already unpacked and is currently setting up her garden out back while you haven't even started unpacking your many boxes of stuff. You enter your new bedroom and open three of the boxes closest to your door. You peek inside and smile at the rows of awesome movies you are very happy you didn't forget to pack. There's already a shelf put up for your moves so you move them on to it. Once done with that you throw the empty box out into the hall way.

You continue putting stuff away until most of it is done and then you stop. Along with the movie shelf you had also made your bed, put away four boxes of clothes, hung a couple posters, and put stuff away in your desk. On top of said desk rested your favorite piece of electric awesomeness, your labtop which you grab before flopping on your bed. You surf the web for about twenty minutes before there a slight knock at your door. Your head lifts up and you see Jade there peeking in and looking at your room.

"Nice, I like what you've done with it. It's time for dinner," She says before leaving. You log off before closing your labtop and run down the stairs and into the dining room, almost knocking Jake over in your haste.

"Careful, John, we almost went over!" He said, laughing as he sat down. You smile and get your food before sitting too.

Your family isn't very religious so you don't say grace, but just dig in rather sloppily while making chit-chat.

"You guys must be anxious for tommorrow, first day of school in a new town, am I right?" Your dad asks.

"Yes, but also anticipating!! I already have all my stuff laid out and ready, too!" Jade says excitedly and your dad chuckles.

"Jake?"

"Oh, yes! I absolutly sure I am ready for it," He says, smiling.

"And John?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished unpacking and everything's ready for tommorrow," You say, muching on your food and smiling even though your terrified. What if you don't make friends? What if your make enemies? What if no one likes you? Oh gosh, you aren't ready for tommorrow in the slightest. 

Once you finish you ask to be excused and flee to your room. After pacing for a minute you decide to take a bath now so you won't have to in the morning. Grabbing your pajamas you head to the bathroom down the hall. It's spacious, with two closets, a bath, shower, sink, tolite, and what looks to you like a cubboard. You start the water and plug the drain before closing and locking the door. You don't want anyone walking in while you are undressed, as you are a bit inscure of your body. For a boy of sixteen you are not only scrawny but rather on the short side aswell. 

Stepping into the bath, you sigh as the hot water washes over you. You rest your head back and look out the window at the stars. Heh, it would be cool if you could be a star, you think smiling. You wet a rag with soapy water and wash yourself quickly. After rinsing that off you wash your hair, rinsing that after. You stay in for a little while longer before getting out and drying off; slipping into your pajamas. When you open the door your glasses fog up and you just barley make it to your room with out tripping.

It's dark as you enter it, turning on a small lamp and clearing your bed of the stuff on it. You lie down on it gently and close your eyes, deciding to go to bed early today to be fully ready for tommorrow.

It's not long until you are whisked away into a dream land. 

==> Dream 

You are now dressed in the yellow attire you almost always find yourself in when you dream. You're not quite sure where it is you are at the moment but it's near a set of woods. In these woods a something in a shade of purple- or was it pink, flashes by. Rubbing your eyes you slowly make your way into these woods and after the figure. You round a tree and see it again. 

"Hello!" You shout and you swear you hear a chuckle. You try to chase after the figure and end up at a small clear pond. There's a small dock and on the edge of it sits the figure. Now that you're up close you can see the clothes it is wearing are more of a fushia. But that doesn't matter right now. You approach the person with caution.

"Um, hi. I'm John, who are you?" You ask and he- yup it's a he, turns towards you. You examine him. He has bright blonde hair and a pale complection. What surprises you the most are his eyes, which are bright red and gazing at you. 

"Found something you like?" He asks and you blush. 

"N- no! Um, I was just looking at your eyes. There very unique! I've seem lotsa eye colors so I would know which ones are unique or strange of not and stuff so um..." You drift off once you realize you're rambling and blush brighter when he starts snickering at you.

"I believe your eyes are unique as well. Their blue, like the sea," He says. 

You sit down next to him on the dock.

"So why are you here?" You ask him.

"It's your dream, if anyone were to know it would be yourself. Though I suppose you're not too bright," He says, mockingly.

"I am too smart! I'm smarter that you at least!" You say, huffing.

He smirks at you, "Of course you are."

All of a sudden your eyes grow heavy and you get an urge to lie down.

"I think it's time for you to wake up, John. You do have school," He says while you yawn and nod in agreement before letting your eyes shut completly.

==> Wake up, it's time for school.


	2. First Day Of School (aka First Day Of Panic Central)

==> Be the nervous guy.

Pfsh what? Worried? Nah, not you. You are in an state of calm. And by calm you mean total panic. You ended up waking up late and are now rushing to get ready. You cannot seem to decide whether to wear your favorite grub shirt or a fancier one. Glancing at the clock you realize you have only twenty minutes, and you haven't even eaten breakfast. Grabbing the grub shirt, you opt for confort instead of fancy. You scramble down the stairs in a haste and shove two pieces of toast in the toaster. While they cook you take a comb to you hair, trying and failing to tame it. 

You get your toast once it's popped and go to find everyone. Jade is already at the door with your dad, and Jake is in the bathroom. You eat your food while you all wait for him. When he gets down you all pile into the car, with Jake in the front and you and Jade in the back. You look out the window for the duration of the short ride, gazing at the passing buildings. You've yet to explore the town so everything is new to you. You also think back to your dream last night before you realize the guy didn't tell you his name! Ugg, whatever you're already at school and it was just a dream. You'll probaly never even have it again so it doesn't matter- much that is. 

The school is large, you note as you walk in. It probaly has at least three if not four floors. There are a lot of people here in the courtyard too, and it seems as if they're all in groups. There's the sporty guys in one corner, the cheerleaders in another, the rich kids, the nerds, the goths, and other groups you arn't quite sure about. This is where you start to sweat, where do you go? Jade has already departed and is talking to two girls, one with short blonde, and another with short black hair. Wait, is her lipstick green? Yes, you notice, it is indeed a very green color. 

Jake has also wondered off and was chatting with a tipsy looking girl (whom resembled the one Jade was talking to, you noted.), a boy with blonde hair and pointy? Yup, those sun glasses were pointy, a boy with blonde hair and pointy sun glasses, and another girl with short black hair and regular glasses. How did everyone find someone but you?! That is so not fair, you think until Jade beckons you over. 

"John, this is Rose and Kanaya. Rose, Kanaya, this is my brother John," She said, gesturing to the blonde haired one and then the black haired one.

"Hello John, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you ever need some help getting around the school, please do ask me," Rose said, smiling slightly and Kanaya nodded in agreement.

You nod and smile back when a bell rings. Really loudly, and right above your head. You totally did not freak out at all and need to have your sister stop you from falling. Nope, not you. 

Once you calm down, Rose leads you and Jade to the office so you can pick up your schdules. You share two classes with Rose, one with Kanaya, and none with your sister. All of you have the same lunch, B, and your happy about that. You would hate it if you had to eat all by yourself. 

==> Go to your first class

You and Rose make it to your first class, AP English, after parting ways with Jade and Kanaya; where both you and Jade found out the Kanaya and Rose were dating. Que your blushing when they kissed. The teacher of your class, Mr. Slick, is not the most tolerant of people so you and Kanaya are quiet as a mice through out the whole class so you don't get in trouble. Some people in your class are making jokes as to why he won't tolerate any funny buisness. One kid said it was because he 'ain't got time for that' which made the whole class crack up and a guy in a red turtleneck said that was 'triggering' because it was racist.

What ever that means. To sum it up the one who made the joke got a weeks worth of detention for it and was sent to the office. You think it was reasonable, though the homework we were left with in said kids wake was totally not reasonable. Kanaya agreed and let you rant about the unjustness of the situation as you walked out of there once the bell rang. Looking at your secdule you realize you next class is possibly the worst one ever. The three letter word that is the bane of your school expirence. Gym. 

Ok, fine, you get it. It's just gym, no big deal. 

Yeah, no big deal when you are an average sixteen year old who looks and acts the part of one. No. You may have the age and act parts down but even you can't deny that compared to most of the boys in your gym class, you are tiny. It's like compairing a mouse to a cat, and your about to be freaking devoured because as a welcome back treat your class is playing dodge ball. 

When you enter the boys locker room you quickly go in the bathroom to change, a light blush staining your cheeks as other guys change. They only had a large uniform left at the office, and they were mandatory so you'd have to deal with it until they get a new ship ment. You scurry out of there after putting your stuff in a locker, the uniform falling off your shoulder as you walk quickly to Kanaya, who eyes widen when she sees you.

"Oh dear. John, did they not have one that fits?" She asks, looking at you with pity in her eyes.

"No, all the freshmen took the extra-smalls so I was left with a large," You say with a grimance.

"You stay right here, I think I have a few safety pins in my bag," She says to you before hurrying off into the girls locker room. You hope she does because you are starting to attract attention with your clothes basicly hanging off. Oh god that sounded dirty you think and you feel you face heat just a tad. The coach blows his wistle and everyone gathers up in the center of the gym. He tells everyone to get in a line a count off by twos. Kanaya must have come out of the locker room during this because when you look, you are happy to see she is on your team. While waving you over she shows the pins and you smile.

While Coach (you've named him coach because you can't bother to remember his name) explains the rules, Kanaya pins you up and while the uniform is still baggy it is better then it was.

"Thanks!" You say and she smiles.

"It's fine, if you sit with Rose and I at lunch I can sew it to make it tighter for you," She says and you nod inthusiasticly. 

Your team is made up of this guy Karkat who keeps on yelling at basicly everyone, Gamzee who is in clown make-up and seems to be high as a freaking kite, Kanaya, Feferi who is possibly the perkiest person you will ever meet, and Nepeta who is obsessed with cats and is constantly squealing at this mussely guy Equius who seems to never stop sweating, though he's on the other team. And then to top it off there is you. 

While the other team is made up of this girl Vriska who looks really competive and scary, Eridan who is basicly a jock trying to be hipster who has a horrible attitude, Tavros who is this shy guy who seems to be hooked up on Vriska, Terezi who is this blind girl who can apperently can smell what she can't see, Arada who from what you've seen is a nice girl, and as previously said Equius who really looks like he is standing in a puddle of sweat. 

This'll be fun for sure! That is if you don't get hit in the face. 

The teams are seperated in to the different ends of the gym with the dodge balls lined out in the center of the court. When Coach blows the wistle everyone starts to sprint towards the middle to grab a ball. Except for the smart/let others do work ones. With in the spand of less then five minutes, Gamzee, Tavros, Nepeta, and Arada are out and on the benches. You and Kanaya are standing near the wall, Feferi is actually playing and trying to hit people out, and Karkat is screaming at Terezi that she did not hit him and how would she know if she did, to which she says she smelt it. Whatever, Coach says Karkat is out and he stomps off and sits with the other guys who got out. 

Feferi hits out Terezi and Equius before getting out by Vriska. You realize it's down to Kanaya and yourself against two very competive people and suddenly you have to pee. So you ask to go. Coach shoots you down and your ears turn red as you walk back to Kanaya when you hear Eridan tell Vriska that you were "Running aw-way" in that stupid stutter of his. You spot a ball by Kanaya's feet and grab it before turning around a throwing it at Eridan and though you were sure it wouldn't hit it does and he gets out. 

Kanaya smiles at you, silently laughing and you chuckle too because he totally deseved it. Vriska on the other hand does not seem to find it funny that you got her team mate out and nails Kanaya in the leg, making her let out a quiet 'ouch' before walking off and leaving you all by yourself. Shit. Your going to die, because from what you've seen Vriska has perfect aim and you're her target. 

Out of the corner of your eye you see the door open and you turn to look at who comes in. You gasp when you see it's the guy from you dream! No really he looks almost exactly the same as the one from you dream, although he has shades on. Which is a bit weird consittering he's inside and everything. When you turn back towards Vriska you realize your mistake. You took your eyes off the enemy, and now there isn't enough time to dodge the ball coming right at your face. In comes in contact with a crunch and suddenly the floor is a lot closer then it used to be. You lick you lips and realize that you nose is bleeding. You're not sure if your glasses broke and you hope they didn't because gosh darn it these are your favorite pair and woah you shouldn't blink a lot because the room is now spinning. Your last thought before blacking out is:

It just had to be infront of the hot guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! So... chapter two!! I once again hoped you enjoyed it and i'm SO SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES!!! While I did read it over I just don't know how to spell some words and do not know how to work spell check on AO3 because thats where I write this. Sad, I know. Uh... on a higher note, I might just be going to Conniticon in Hartford, Conniticut!! So that's good. Um, comment to lemme know what you think. And I'm sorry my chapters are short and my writing is crappy. AT LEAST I DON'T KISS SEVERED HEADS!! *cough*JakeEnglish*cough**cough* :0D


	3. Invited Over The Hot Guys House (aka: Internally Screaming)

==> Be the guy who can't even be hit in the face without passing out like a freaking diva.

Did that seriously just happen, you think as you slowly wake up. Judging from your surroundings you are now in the NURSES OFFICE. The sent of cleaning supplies attacks your nose and you sneeze loudly. It's when you hear a, 'bless you', that you realize you are not alone. Sitting on a chair next to you is said hot guy from earlier and again you think, did that seriously just happen? Unfourtantly for you, it did indeed happen. You sit up slowly and wince as you blood goes rushing to your head. 

"What time is it?" You croak out and he turns to face you.

"Let's just say there's less than an hour until the school day ends," He says smiling and groan.

"Seriously? Ugg I missed like the whole day! Freaking passed out like a girl or something," You grumble and he chuckles.

"I don't know, dude. Vriska has a pretty strong arm on her so I can see why you've been out," He replies and suddenly you are wondering what his name is.

"What's your name, you never told me yesterday," You say without thinking and then freeze when you realize your mistake.

"Yesterday?" He asks, raising a brow and smirking at you.

"Uh, sorry, I um, my mistake. So your name?" You stutter out and sigh in releif when he drops it in favor of anwsering you.

"Dave Strider's the name. Now if you escuse me I'll have to be leaving now," He says before getting up and leaving.

Now even a minute later the nurse comes in and starts asking you questions like how're your feeling and if anything hurts. Once you anwser she lets you leave after giving you some crackers. Someone had brought your stuff so you just grabbed it and left, going to your final class which was study hall. After getting lost you finally find your self in the right room for it and look around for someone you know. 

You notice Jake in the corner waving you over. Next to him was the blonde guy you saw him with earlier. Now that you think about it he looks a lot like Dave and you think they might be brothers.

"John, I heard about your accident in gym, are you quite alright?" Jake questioned as soon as you sat down and you nodded, assuring him that you were fine.

"Who's your friend?" You ask and before Jake can reply his friend does.

"Dirk Strider, I met Jake this morning," He says and you smile.

"Oh, cool! Are you perhaps related to a Dave Strider?" You ask and he nods.

You think about this for a moment. The guy from your dream has a brother... then was your dream just coincidence? You don't even know, and to be honest it's making your brain hurt by thinking about it. Who even cares anyway. So you saw a guy in your dream that looks like an exact replica of one Dave Strider, no big deal. 

....

Yeah, ok. Oh, looks like you missed something. Both Dirk and Jake are looking at you.

"What was that? Sorry, guess my head was in the clouds," You say, blushing a bit.

"I was just inquiring if you would like to join us. We were going to go to Dirk's house after school," Jake said, smiling.

"Um, I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys," You say though your thinking something more along the lines of, 'I don't want to meet your brother again until I know what the heck is going on with him and my dreams.'

"You wouldn't been intruding, John. I believe you've met my brother so maybe you could hang out with him," Dirk replies, and internally your are screaming. That is the last thing you want to do, but Jake is already nodding his head and saying how fantastic it will be. Gosh darn it Jake who's side are you on, you think while mentally face palming.

"Rose'll be there too," Dirk continues once Jake stops rambling and that catches your attention.

"Rose? Why would she be at you're guys house?" You ask, confused and he smiles.

"She and her sister are rooming with us while their mom is traveling," He says and you nod. That would explain why Rose and the other blonde girl- no Roxy, why Rose and Roxy look so much alike.

"Well um, ok I guess," You say, before the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get it up and posted. Hopefully the next is longer!! So going to Dave's house... how do you think John's gonna handle it? And high five if you picked up on the aspect pun I threw in there!! Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter! And the kudos is really appreciated, it's kind of like motovation so thanks!! :0D  
> (P.S. If there are two end notes I apologize I'm trying to fix that, and also regarding spelling mistakes, if you comment and point them out nicely I will get them fixed asap.)


	4. At The Striders (Aka: WHERE IS THE POPCORN!?)

==> Be the guy who is extremly nervous

Nervous? You? Pfsh, heck yea you are. You are currently riding in your Dad's car with Jake to the Strider's house. Heh that sounds like a comercial; here we have the Striders house complete with striding people and just a tad bit of iorny call 1-800-AWE-SOME to order your own strider house today! It's gonna happen. You can see it on bilboards. In lights too.

You tend to ramble when nervous it seems. 

Who cares your Dad just pulled into their driveway. You and Jake hop out of the car and to the front door. You both wave at your Dad as he backs out of the driveway before Jake rings the bell. It opens almost immediately. There stands Rose, smiling and gesturing for you guys to come in. The inside of their house is nice. There is a long hallway you all go down before turing into what your assume is a living room or den. Inside there is a big bookcase, tv, couch, loveseat, coffee table, and a small side table. 

There is also Dirk and Dave on the couch.

"Hello!" Jake says, smiling happily and going over to Dirk on the loveseat. You're not so sure as to where you should go so you opt for the couch. Rose sits down on the floor in front of the coffee table where a few games are laid out. There is Sorry, Monopoly, Cards Against Humanity, Apples to Apple, and Clue.

"I thought we could play a game. John would you like to chose one?" She asks.

"Uh, sure. Is Sorry ok?" You ask glancing around at everyone.

Jake nodded, moving down beside you while dragging Dirk with him. Dave shrugged before moving on your other side. After the game pieces were set up, Jake got a confused look on his face.

"Um, there are only four colors, and there are five of us... how is this going to work?" He asked.

"We'll just be on a team, Jake," Dirk said smiling. 

They were the green guys, Dave the red, Rose the yellow, and You the blue. 

After Rose shuffled you called out, "Dibs on going first!" You draw a card from the pile and grin when you see it's the card you need to get out of Start. The grin widens when you draw again and get a twelve. 'Heck yes,' you think while moving your piece. You can already taste the feel of victory now.

...

What was that about victory? After roughly twenty minutes Rose has won the game and is smiling delightly at her little pawns which are lined neatly in the Home circle. 

"Well, congradulations Rose for kicking our butts once again. Victory must be awesome," Dave says and Rose laughs.

"Indeed it is Sir Strider, indeed it is," She replies before picking up her pieces and putting them back in the box. 

Once the game is cleaned up, Jake sugests you all watch a movie. Everyone agrees and Rose, Dirk, and Dave all get up telling you and Jake to follow them. You do and end up in the basement, which is nicely furnished with one really big couch and a few chairs that to you look really super comfy- and holy crap is that a katana on their wall?!

"Yes John, it's a real katana," Dave says once he sees you gawking at it. 

You blush lightly and scurry over to one of said comfy chairs, that you find out are really a comfortable as they look. 'Its like sitting on a cloud,' You think.

Rose tells everyone to pick one movie and that they would narrow it down from there. You get up to look at the really really big varity of movies they have before settling on your favorite, Con Air. It's true cinematic genius and you love it. After everyone has their movies you all lie them out on the ground.

Jake has chosen Avatar (you kind of saw that coming), Dirk chose WALL-E (that movie legit made you cry), Rose picked Twlight (this one also made you cry... out in pain from the horibleness of it), and Dave chose Texas Chainsaw Massacre (does he want you to have nightmares?). 

All of a sudden everyone starts shouting how their movie should be chosen while also shouting why other movies shouldn't be chosen. You are also saying why Con Air is an amazing movie when suddenly Dirk says something smart. Not that he doesn't usually or anything you mean because he does have good comments and stuff and you know what, you're just going to stop and just tell what he sugested.

"Why don't we have a vote? Everyone will write what movie they want on a piece of paper, and you can't vote for your movie choice," He said, while getting a notebook and pen that were conviently on the couch. After handing out the papers and pens you all write what one you want to see. You're having difficutly chosing because both WALL-E and Avatar made you cry at least once if not twice and if you start crying you might just die of embarssment. But at the same time with Texas Chainsaw Massacre you had nightmares for a week straight and you're already having weird dreams. 

You bit your lip before writing down quickly Texas Chainsaw Massacre. You've decided you would rather be scared then cry. You put your slip into the middle where there are two already. Rose puts hers down next, and then Jake. Dirk picks them up and reads them out loud.

"One Texas Chainsaw, one WALL-E, another Texas Chainsaw, Texas Chainsaw, and one Con Air," Dirk reads aloud, and you glance at Jake who smiles at you and nods, indecating he chose Con Air. You nod back, Jake is seriously one hell of a cousin.

"So Texas Chainsaw Massacre it is," Rose says evenly, getting up to put it in the movie in while Dirk and Jake go to get popcorn. You go back to your chair. The day has gone better than you thought it would so far. After a few minutes Dirk and Jake come back in the room and you notice that Jake's face is bright red and his glasses are askew. Dirk looks normal other than the grin that he's trying to wipe off his face. Your face heats up when you realize what they were doing and suddenly you realize they are carrying no popcorn. 

NO POPCORN. ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY FORGET THE POPCORN!

"Jake I don't care how freaky deeky or how well you were getting to know Striders face, BUT WHERE IS THE POPCORN!?" You demand, jumping up from you seat and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. His face is an even deeper shade of red and from the corner of your eye you see Dirks cheeks going pick as well and you think to yourself gosh darnit this would be comical if he had the popcorn! 

"John!" Jake whines, his hands coming up to cover his face but you don't care if he's embarssed. He should've cleaned up more if he didn't want someone to notice. 

"You best go get the popcorn mister and this time take Rose with you!" You say, looking back at Rose to see if she was ok with that only to find her on her back laughing.

After a moment she got up, taking Jake from your hold. After they were gone you turn to Dirk.

"And you are no better! You best treat my cousin good because if you don't I will fracture your kidneys!" You threaten, before going back to your seat. Dave is on the couch laughing and mocking his brother. You let a little chuckle out. You suppose your speach was a little much but, eh, whacha gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you liked Chapter four! This is only part one!! I'm super excited because I'm going on vacation in a couple days and won't be back for a couple weeks so I wanted to get this updated. I really appreciated all the Comments and Kudos, you guys are so nice!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I apologize for lateness!! I hope all of your summers are going well! 
> 
> From the Soon-To-Be-Vacationing-Authoress,
> 
> Luckycat222


	5. Where the Heck is Jake? (Aka: John Get the Popcorn)

==> Be the guy who really should have chosen the cute movie that made him cry because seeing him watch this is just painful

It is so not that bad! Ok, maybe. Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a little tiny bit scarier than you thought. But you're good! You've got your trusty pillow near by for scary parts, a bucket of popcorn (Which Jake and Rose got while You laughed behind a pillow as Dave made fun of Dirk), what more could a bro need to watch a movie? See everything is completly fine...

...Until you run out of popcorn and are forced by the others to go get more. All alone. In this really big house which you are now realising is very creppy at night. 

You try to calm yourself down but seriously this is like something out of a horror flick, and you're the one that goes off by yourself. A floorboard creeks and you jump, walking faster and trying to remember the way to the kitchen. The hallways are dimly lit and you are really about to turn around when your eyes land on a slightly shut door with a light on in it. You've got a weird feel in your gut but you're curious to see what's inside. Something about it seems familiar and gosh darnit it's so close and you really wanna know what's inside. You inch closer to the door when suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder and a deep voice whispers in your ear,

"Kitchen's in the other direction, John,"

Later on you will swear you did not scream like a little girl... but you totally did. You whip around and Jake is there, cracking up and laughing. You blush bright red.

"Y- you should've seen your face! That was quite comical, and the scream was just icing on the cake!" He sputters out and you glare at him. He scared you and now he's laughing about it! 

"That was SO not funny, Jake!" You growl at him, but you know if the roles were reversed you would be on the floor dieing of laughter. About a minute later his laughter has subsided to just an occasional wheeze. He has led you to the kitchen and you are currently making the third and final bad of popcorn to put in the bowl. 

You're still curious about the room though, something about it just made you feel weird. You're shaken out of your thoughts as the microwave beeps. Jake pulls it out and you chuckle when he yelps before grabbing it from him and pouring it into the bowl. 

"Lets go," You say heading out of the kitchen with Jake behind you. He chatters on about something and you just tune him out, focusing on how to get back to the others.

"Uh, Jake? Which way do we go?" You ask as you slow to a stop as the hallway you'd been going down splits into two separate ones. 

"Oh, um," He pauses glancing down each, "Well lets go down this one!" You shrug and follow him down the one on the right. The longer you go down it the darker it gets, you notice. You voice this thought to Jake, but he waves it off.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure it will get brighter soon. It's an adventure!" He says, grinning, though you're not so sure its a real one.

It turns out to be a big deal. After a little big more of walking the hallway is almost completely dark and you're both having trouble seeing. You're absolutely sure you took the wrong path and are lost.

"Jake, we should turn around or maybe I can call..." You trail off, reaching in your pocket and taking out your phone. You're shocked to see it has only been about five minutes since you left to get the food, and even more shocked when you realize you are alone in this hallway. 

"Jake? Where are you?" You call into the darkness, officially scared when a hand clasps your shoulder. 

And once again you freaking scream like a little girl. Congrats, you are officially the manliest of men. You turn quickly, and gasp when you come nose to nose with Dave. Your face flushes and you jump back.

"D- Dave! I'm so lost, like seriously your house doesn't look like it could have this many hallways! And Jake, I've lost him!" You say quickly, breathing quickly.

"Dude, calm your shit. Jake's fine, he's with Dirk. We figured you'd get lost so we came to find you both. Now bro I have an important question, ok?" He says, and you nod at the end for him to continue.

"Did you get the popcorn?" He asks with a serious look on his face before a grin breaks out on it. You laugh, nodding and holding up the loot. 

He nods. "Cool, now lets head back, were missing like half the movie. And to insure you don't get lost," Dave says before grabbing your hand in his larger one. You blush, uttering a soft 'shut up'. 

...

A little while later the ending movie credits flash on the screen but you don't see them because you are currently sleeping. You're in a weird place where everything is a shade of purple- or is it pink? It's more a mix of the two you decide, as your eyes go over the place your in. You've come to the conclusion you are in a castle of sorts, and though everything is this purple-pink you on the other hand are not. You are dressed in fancy clothes of a bright yellow hue. 

You've already looked around this odd room and have found nothing other than a bed, a few chairs, a vanity table, a dresser and a small closet with other clothes of this color. You not sure why but you get the feeling you've been here before, which is quite odd because you know you haven't. Your head perks up as there's a knock at the door. It quietly opens and in peeks a fimiliar blonde head.

Gah, he's in your dream again! He smirks as he sees your frown, coming over to you on the bed. 

"Sup?" He says casually, reclining back. You do the same and, though you're not sure why, you're calm and relaxed. His hand somehow finds yours and you're totally content with it being there. 

"Nothing really, where are we?" You ask because even though you're calm, you are extremly curious. He smiles at you,

"Were in your mind, your memories,"

You are now quite confused. "My memories? But this is a dream, how can me being where ever we are right now be a memory?" 

"You'll find out soon enough," He says vaguely and you frown. 

"But..." You trail off as your eyes suddenly get heavy. Your eyes blink slowly but before you finally fall under you get a glimpse of him looking down at you sadly. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Guys I'm back!!!! I had an awesome vacation, but I'm super sorry this is so late!!! I really had no inspiration when I got back to write this for a while but I did a lot of thinking and now am going to try and get more updates up faster. Don't know how well that will work, but I really will try!! (Don't forget I have school now, too!!) Um, what else.... oh yeah! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and seriously the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks and such are so AWESOME!!! Like omfg i really didn't think anyone would like this, (it's my first homestuck fic so idk how y'all was gonna like it) and I am super happy with the turn out, its super great and welcome motovation!!! Sorry for any spelling mistake, and thanks a bunch again guys!!!
> 
> From your seriously-sorry-this-is-late-authoress,  
> Luckycat222


	6. Getting Mauled by a Strider (AKA: Sleepovers!!)

==> Be the guy who is going to be confused when he wakes up

And confused you are. As your eyes slowly ajust to the assult of light on your eyes, which is normally not so bad, you realize you are not in your room. Getting up and off the bed, you look around at your surroundings. The bed you had been inhabiting is a sky blue color similar to the one you have at home. There's little furniture other than the bed, only a dresser, bookcase, and bedside table. You suddenly wonder why you cannot see very well and when you look down there are your glasses. 

Heck yes, score for the Egbert. Your glasses are now on and you see everything much better now. On the top of the dresser is a pile of your clothes and that when you realize your are in fact not wearing the clothes you wore yesterday. With this information it dawns on you that you do not remember changing, only passing out durning the movie. Your face instantly flushes bright red when you come to the conclusion that someone must have changed you. 

Your blush does not fade, and only gets brighter as you continue dwelling on the matter. You're now pretty sure you're still at the Strider/Lalonde residence and once you're dressed, you exit this room and go in the hallway. Luckily you see Rose instead of Dave (your dream is still pretty fresh in your memory and you want some time to think about it before seeing him), and wave at her.

"Good morning, John. How'd you sleep?" She asked when she got to you.

"Ok, though I didn't know we'd be staying over..." You say awkwardly, rubbing your hands together nervously.

"Well you see it was my idea both you and Jake were asleep so we just moved you into spare guest rooms and called your dad to let him know," Rose replies, smiling at you with her dark painted lips.

"Oh, well ok I guess. Um, Rose," You cleared your throat before saying in a rush, "Doyouhappentoknowwhochangedme?"

Your face was on fire as Rose laughed quietly before repling, "Oh, that would be Dave. He didn't think you'd be confortable sleeping in jeans."

You were dying, you were legitimetly dying. Your hands covered your face as you became a tomato. 

"That's so embaressing!!" You shout, though it's muffled by your hands.

"Just be happy you got clothes, from what I heard Jake didn't get anything to wear," She says, smirking as she leads you around a corner.

"Eww!! I did not need that image in my head, Rose!" You shout, groaning in morification. 

"Wow there, it's only because they both passed out," Dave said, suddenly appearing from behind you. 

You're not quite sure how to respond to that, deciding that you should answer though when he keeps looking at you.

"Heh, that's a relief," You say, grinning at him.

"John you should thank Dave for the clothes," Rose says nudging your elbow.

Kill me now, you think as Dave smirks down at you.

"It's no problem, John. Just assisting my Prince," He says, and your eyebrows furl in confusion. Where did the nickname come from. As if realizing he made a mistake, Dave escuses himself, saying he's going to go make break-fast.

"John, can I ask you a question?" Rose asks, and you nod.

"Do you fancy my brother?" She continues, and the blush that you've been sporting since you woke up intensifies. Your bright blue eyes widen, and you take a step back.

"Uh, um, that's, why would you ask that?! I've only known him for like two days!" You say freaking out, your heart pounding.

"I was just wondering, John," Rose says. "I meant nothing by it. If it bothers you so I'll just drop it, lets get some breakfast," She continues, taking your arm and leading you down to the kitchen.

The smell of food hits you as you near the kitchen, your mouth watering and stomach growling for food. You walk faster, opening the door and slipping in after Rose, smiling brightly as your eyes land on the pile of food on the table. Dirk is in the middle of flipping a pancake, and Jake's already eating. Dave sits with a mountain of pancakes on his plate, pouring tons of syrup on them. Jake smiles at you, patting the seat next to him and mumbling through a mouth full of food to 'dig in'.

And well, who are you to deny such a request.

==> Be the cousin with the offically stuffed belly

You are offically full, and pretty sure your food coma has been intitalized, that's how much you ate. After you had finished gorging yourself, all four of you went to the living room and started watching some show that Rose likes about these two brothers who hunt supernatural stuff. And you'll admit it, you're hooked. The angel fellow amused you, and you found the elder brother Dean funny. It was a bit hard to pay attention to though, with Dirk kissing your neck every so often. Although you'd only know him for about two days, you find yourself quite attached to the older Strider. You enjoy his quiet but funny personality, his intrest in robots, the long conversations you had together, his sense of humor and his vast knowledge of random things. You've learned more about My Little Pony in two days then the years it took you to learn about guns. You've never felt like this about anyone, espically another lad. An instant attraction of sorts, and you're quite happy it's happened. Nobody's really taken an intrest in what you like quite as much as he has, and you're estatic about that. 

Your face blooms pink as he kisses right below your ear, and you whisper quietly to him, 

"Dirk, could you please refrain from doing that? There are other people here."

You feel him smirk into your neck before he replies,

"Are you insinuating that you would let me do this if we were alone?"

You face flushes deep red this time.

"D- dirk!"

"Bro, I love ya but seriously it would be most appreciated if you could take your worship of Jake's neck somewhere like, oh I don't know, your room?" Dave says, a smirk present on his face and a teasing tone in his voice. 

Dirk smiles back and nods before getting up and grabbing your hand as you splutter, face burning. You're not sure how it happens but somehow you find yourself in Dirk's arms and as he carries you out of the room, you hear John cackling madly on the couch. 

He carries you all the way to his room, and when he deposites you on his bed you look around at his stuff. They walls are bright orange with a few MLP posters hanging up. There seems to be a little work station in the left corner, across from his bed, with a robot in the corner. It's very neat though, you notice, nothing on the floor and his bed made. There's a dresser with a few items on it, and a hamper in the corner. You want to look more, but Dirk is there and oh is he skilled with his mouth. You probably shouldn't be letting him do this, you have only know him two day. 

But as you look past his glasses, and into his orange colored eyes you feel like it's been much, much longer than just that and let him continue.

==> Go back to being the other guy who is not the cousin getting mauled by a Strider... yet that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! So I'm sorry this is later than expected, but I hope you enjoyed it!! Your support by commenting and giving Kudos and Bookmarking is really super appreciated and I thank you all so much for it!!! Jake must sure be happy, I want a Strider to mack on!! *enter Eridan face* Hehe. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but stay tuned!! Much is happening soon... AND I'M SO SORRY I FAILED AT JAKE OK. SO SORRY I CAN'T WRITE FOR HIM. *FLAILS AND DIES*
> 
> From the Tried-To-Write-DirkJake-But-Probably-Failed-At-It Authoress,  
> Luckycat222


	7. Pestering With TG (AKA: Chattin' With a Strider)

==> Be the guy who just remembered he had school today

The thought hits you suddenly while your lounging on your couch, having just been dropped off by Dave. You skipped school. You can't believe it. You, John Egbert, SKIPPED SCHOOL. Oh gog this is going to go on your criminal record, everyone’s going to know you skipped. There goes your chance at a scholarship. Poof, your future in flames. Welp. 

After your moment of anguish it dawns on you that you in fact actually did not skip school. There was only one day of school this week. Your future is back once again safe, crisis averted. You draw in a deep sigh of relief and then giggle at your antics. You hear someone moving around in the kitchen and realize how hungry you are. You bounce up off the couch and shuffle into the kitchen, spotting your sister hovering over the microwave intently.

"You stare any harder at that machine and it might catch fire, Jade," You say and she jumps, spinning around.

"Geez, John! You nearly game me a heart attack!" She says, cracking a grin at you which you return.

"What've you been up to?" You ask and she begins talking animatedly about how she went to this vet clinic in town to help out.

"There were so many puppies and kitties, John! They were so cute! This little white dog kept licking me and following me around, too!" Jade squeals, gesturing wildly before asking about your time with Rose, Dirk, Dave, and Jake.

"Oh, it was good. Um, I'm pretty sure Jake and Dirk are dating now though," You say, and she grins excitedly.

"Oh? And what about you John and one younger Strider?" She teases and you blush lightly.

"Nothing is happening, Jade! Were just friends," You say though if your being truthful...

...well who ever wants to be truthful. You change topics and start telling her about Jake's new obsession with the show Rose showed them.

"Yea Jade, you should've seen him! Dirk was mackin' on his neck and Jake totally didn't notice, he was so into it," You say thoughtlessly and then realize your mistake as her face morphs into one of protectiveness. You try to backtrack but she blows past you, running up the stairs. You follow her and just as you reach the top of the stairs you hear Jake's door slam open. You run into it and see Jade tackle Jake with a battle cry.

"Jaaakkkeee!" She hollers, pinning him down with ease. "Are you being safe with the Strider?! Because so help me mister if I find out that you are letting him take advantage of you after you've know him for two days I will find you and I will punch you!! With a pillow! In the face rather harshly!"

You laugh as she carries on, Jake's face bright red and begging you to help him. Which you don't want to as this is quite comical.

Sigh. You suppose you should save your cousin.

"Jade, c'mon calm down. Get off Jake, that's it, c'mon don't you want to eat that thing you were cooking?" You prompt and she shoots off Jake and races down stairs for her food. 

Jake is lying on the floor, panting hard with his hands over his face.

"What'd you tell her?" He whines and you grin before plopping down next to him.

"Just that Dirk was kissing your neck," You say, and he blushes even more, turning and shoving his face into the pillow in front of him.

"Th-that's so embarrassing!" He hollers, though it's muffled.

You laugh before heading back downstairs to the kitchen to where Jade is getting her food.

“Jade, can I have so of-" You start to say but she interrupts with a swift, "No."

"But Jade, I'm hungry!!" You whine.

"Well then make your own!" She says, dashing out of the kitchen with her food.

You sigh before deciding you are very hungry and really should just make your own. You grab the necessary ingredients to make a sandwich and start to work.

Jake however is already there and staring intently at the television, watching Supernatural.

"Jake, can we please watch something else? We watched like seven episodes earlier." You say, plopping down on the couch next to him and stealing the remote, shutting it off.

"Hey! I need to know what happens!!" He says, reaching over and trying to grab the remote back.

"I wanna watch Doctor Who!" You protest, and he whines about how he was here first.

"Well I was here second but I am clearly awesomer then you so we should watch what I want."

"John that doesn't even make any bloody sense!" Jake protests before grimacing when he hears Jade shout at you both to stop bickering.

"Sorry!" Jake shouts to Jade before letting you put on Doctor Who.

After the show you go upstairs and into your room, lying on the bed, bored. You glance at the clock, which reads 2:08. Sighing you turn over and pull your laptop towards you, Turing it on and going to pesterchum. Who could that be? You wonder to yourself when you see a new handle. You click it and the chat pops up.

TG: hey john  
TG: its dave btw

Oh it's him, you think. You look over your computer, debating on what to write back.

EB: hi dave  
TG: whats up  
EB: nothing really  
EB: im bored  
EB: how about you  
TG: same  
TG: rose keeps on watching that show about the hunter  
TG: they should call him dean whinechester  
TG: seriously the guy complains about everything  
EB: lol yea jake is obsessed now too  
EB: they should just watching it together with one tv instead of using both  
TG: ha yea they should  
EB: what shows do you like??

You end up talking to dave until your dad yells up to you that it's time for dinner. Your shocked to see that is almost 6:30 and you've spent nearly three and a half hours talking to Dave. It was fun though, Dave is really funny and a super good rapper.

You go downstairs and into the dining room where everyone is already sitting.

They look up at you as you sit down before you all start to dig in. Jade starts talking about club fliers she's seen around the school and how she wants to join the art department. Jake adds in how he would like to join the drama club.

"They're already handing out applications and they're putting on a play this year, The Prince and the Pauper," Jake says excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"That looks like fun, I'm thinking about joining too. But backstage with the lighting and set design people hopefully," You say smiling as well.

Your dad nods before adding in how we have to keep our grades good though.

"We know dad," Jade says before taking a bite of her food. 

It tastes really good, Jade is a fabulous cook. Your dad on the other hand only really specializes in baking. Which you're cool with... when he doesn't use betty crocker products that is.

After everyone finishes you head back upstairs. There are still a few boxes littering your abode so you unpack them and put what's inside away. There are only small things in these few, little trinkets you've collected. A few snow globes, a few knick knacky types of things, some trophies for things like science fairs and that one torturous year you did soccer. You dad hung a few shelves while you were gone, and you put the items in the box on them. 

In your closet theres a top shelf and you lug books from your collection up on it. You like to read fantasy novels, books about other worlds and adventures. There's quite a few comic books in your collection as well, you're a big fan of The Avengers. 

When you finally finish, your eyes are drooping and you yawn. Glancing at the clock you see it's almost 9:30. You decide to turn in early and get in your pajamas before slipping into the covers; putting your glasses on your nightstand and turning off the light after calling, 'I'm going to bed, night!' to your dad, Jade, and Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I am super sorry this is late!!! I told you I'm super bad at updating with in a timely fashion. I wanna thank all you guys for your comments and kudos, and I'm sorry if these end notes are repitive!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you can thank @Cas' Trenchcoat on twitter for the dean whinechester thing, lol :) Uh, so yea hope you enjoyed, I'll update hopefully soon!!
> 
> From the Really-Sorry-The-End-Notes-Are-Repitive-Authoress,
> 
> Luckycat222

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello!! This is my first story and chapter up so I really hope you enjoyed it!! I know it's a bit on the short side, but I wanted to get this up and posted. I apologize for any mispellings or typos, if you tell me about them I will try to get them fixed. Also this is my first Homestuck fan fic so comment to let me know if I should continue or not please! Thanks for reading!! :0)


End file.
